plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 3
SUBSCRIBE TO 'CribyCribs' ON YOUTUBE TRY TO GET HIM 50 SUBS #RoadTo50 PVZGW 3 i s like PVZGW but with more characters maps and more. CharactersCategory:Chomper's StuffCategory:Chomp ProductionsCategory:GamesCategory:Fanon GameCategory:Game Playable Plants Peashooter - A medium ranged shooter that shoots powerful laser beams * Sunflower - A plant that shoots sonic booms and can heal itself * Chomper - A great plant that can shoot teeth out of its mouth * Cactus - A plant that can turn into any other plant and use its abilities. * Aspearagus - A planuyuyhjfvhtm,m jt that can make its own plants and control them Ability Plants * Explosive Pea - A pea with eyes that explodes. * Triplet Heal Flower - 3X the healing. * Spikerock - Damages and traps zombies. * Explode o Nut Battlement - Explodes when beaten. * Onion Drone - Shoots heavy spikes. * Aspearagus Rocket - Launches on the most nearby zombie. Potted Plants * Pea Cannon - A splash damaged peashooter * Repeater - 2X damage * Threepeater - 3X the damage * Gatling Pea - 4X the damage * Pea Pod - 5X the damage * Bonk Choy - Punches zombies * Scaredy Shroom - Becomes scared when a zombie is nearby * Heal Flower - Heals plants * Twin Heal Flower - Heals 2X better than a heal flower * Fume Shroom - Shoots fumes * Goop Shroom - Shoots goop * Snap Dragon - Breathes fire * Ice Shroom - Freezes all zombies * Doom Shroom - explodes damaging all zombies * Ice Peashooter - Shoots snow peas * Fire Peashooter - Shoots fire peas * Bamboo Shoot - Shoots explosive bombs * Laser Bean - Shoots laser * Bloomerang - Shoots boomerangs * Dark Flower - Shoots dark lasers * Homing Thistile - Shoots powerful spikes everywhere * Brave Shroom - Shoots spores and dosen't hides * Coconut Sniper - Shoots coconut drinks at the zombies * Twin Dark Flower - Shoots two dark lasers Special Plants * Flower Pot - Where you can plant potted plants * Aquarium - Where you can plant aquatic plants * Coconut Cannon - Appears as a protector at the Greenhouse * Coconut Rocket Launcher - Another protector at the Greenhouse * Cob Cannon - A protector at the Arena * Banana Launcher - A protector in the Ship Boss Mode Plants *giant chomper as big as four gargantuars Playable Zombies * Foot Soldier - A powerful gunner * Engineer - Jackhammer!!!!!!! * Scientist - Warp Bombs! * All Star - Football Fight! * Pirate Fighter - Pirates! Spawnable Zombies * Zombie - Normal and weak * this is all fake * ok so stop reading this Game Modes SUBSCIBE TO 'CribyCribs' ON YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW V ☀ Protect your grave from the plants. Spawn Zombies, beat plants and earn coins! You will play as the zombies. How to Play * Survive for fifteen waves. * Defend your Graveyard * Beat Epic Plants. * Escape. Welcome Mat 3! Description For first time players. No costumes and you only have one power. You can be at any side. How to Play * Beat 50 enemies. Team Vanquish Description Beat 100 enemies. Very hard right? How to Play * Beat 100 enemies. Gardens and Graveyards Description Capture or protect gardens and there is something special at the end. How to Play * Capture or Protect the gardens. * Destroy or defend something. Taco Bandits Description Steal and protect not only 3 but 5 tacos! How to Play * Steal or Protect 5 Tacos. Vanquish Confirmed Description Crazy Orbs! How to Play * Get 100 Crazy Orbs Suburbination Description Plant gardens then make it into graveyards. How to Play * Get 200 points Gnome Bomb Description Destroy 5 Gardens or Graveyards with a Gnome! How to Play * Destroy 5 Gardens or Graveyards. Vase Basher Description Vases will Return How to Play * Destroy all vases. * Beat all zombies or plants in the vases. * Beat the Boss. * The first one that finish all tasks wins. Peoples VS Gnomes Get dose Gnomes Get Enough and you get a super op character with 100000000000000000000000 hp, does 1000,0000 dmg per sec Or you could just buy him for 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999cents!